Union of Snowleviet Socialist Republics
|ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |demonym = Snowleviet |government_type = Multiple-party State with Representative Parliamentary Democracy, plus Direct Democracy in outer areas such as Snowberia |leader_title1 = Premier |leader_name1 = Toddle Grey |leader_title2 = Chairman of the Presidium |leader_name2 = Trainsdeltic Grey |leader_title3 = Vice Premier |leader_name3 = Trainsdeltic Grey |leader_title4 = Chairman of the Communist Party |leader_name4 = Toddle Grey |leader_title5 = Grand Red Field Marshall |leader_name5 = Toddle Grey |leader_title6 = Overall Grand Red Director of the Committee of the State Security |leader_name6 = Toddle Grey |legislature = Supreme Snowleviet |upper_house = Snowleviet of the Union |lower_house = Snowleviet of Nationalities |sovereignty_type = Communistic Republic |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Iceshevik Revolutionaries execute the Royal Family, Snussian "Republic" overturned and replaced by the Snowleviet Union |established_date1 = 1917 |established_event2 = AW1 ends, we gain territory from those pathetic Imperialists(Yippee!) |established_date2 = 1918 |established_event3 = Josef Stallin takes power...(And poor Premier Venin dies!) |established_date3 = 1924 |established_event4 = AW2 begins...For us at least... |established_date4 = 1941 |establised_event5 = AW2 ends...(Yippee! More territory!) |established_date5 = 1945 |established_event6 = Clathalan Missile Crisis... Leads to bad joke "What happens when a Imperialistic Antarctican becomes hypocritical?" "AW3!" |established_date6 = 1962 |established_event7 = Attempted coup by someone wanting to install a dictatorship, we pretty much stamp out that. Note that anti-Communist leader of the Snussian SSR is shot off his tank while making a speech in the coup, and that's that. |established_date7 = 1991 |established_event8 = The Antarcticans back off, the Prentish warm up to us, like those kind Zindians! In other words, we win the Cold War. |established_date8 = 1998 |established_event9 = 83rd Anniversary, and a happy new millennium! |established_date9 = 2000 |established_event10 = Our Nuclear Stockpile reaches 24,000 |established_date10 = 2009 |established_event11 = Further reforms... |established_date11 = 2010 |established_event12 = Military becomes most powerful in Antarctica, in terms of Navy and Ground Forces |established_date12 = 2014 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 1.6 Billion |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Publes |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = +7 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Union of Snowleviet Socialist Republics is a Communist nation located in Snowrope and Asiana. History The nation was first settled 10,000 BC, when tribes from Snowrope moved into the area, extending their land and looking for new hunting opportunities. It is assumed most Western Snowleviets are descendants of these tribes. The tribes began to fight with each other, because as usual, they had nothing better to do and were fed up with the fact they had to share hunting grounds. One tribe, the Musnowvy tribe, decided to become an aggressive tribe and take over all the others. By the year 500 BC, they had effectively made all other tribes extinct, through merging or wars. The tribe, not seeing much point in being a tribe anymore, decided to call themselves the Grand Duchy of Musnowvy. Soon, they learnt about the tribes from the Mountains and Snowberia, and decided to go on another one of their "massive conquests" in the year 120 AD. They marched through the mountains, and smashed all tribes in what is now Snussia to pieces by the year 150 AD. However, the Lomans, thinking the Grand Duchy would be an easy target, decided to invade the Grand Duchy. In the end, the Lomans suffered a terrible defeat, with most of the Loman Army freezing cold and dead, which helped accelerate the break-up of the Loman Empire into the West Loman Empire, and the Lyzantine Empire. Soon after, the West Loman Empire fell, due to the tribes in Snowrope attacking Lome and sacking it so badly the whole place practically fell apart. The Grand Duchy, decided to call itself a "Kingdom" in the year 1000 AD, because the Anglish had made themselves into one big kingdom, and the two got relations about that time, so it was good practice to become friends with the Snowropians, who had some interesting goods to trade. Soon, by the 1500s, the nation had practically become a Empire, owning most of the Snowropian Continent. Because of this, the nation renamed itself the Snussian Empire under Ovan the Awful. Ovan was a bright fellow, but wasn't very kind to penguins who weren't kind to him or the Snussian Empire. Under Ovan, they conquered the parts of Snowberia and Camchatka they didn't already have. Ovan helped them further their trade with the Snowropians, and soon the Snussian Empire was flourishing well. When Ovan died, the nation still did well, and went through a number of leaders, the best of whom was Katherine the Great. Katherine expanded the nation into the Lukraine and Battlesaw, and made sure that every inch of ground that could be used for farming was used, bringing a end to the awful famines of Peter the Grand. Under her, the Snussian Empire also became recognized as one of the great powers of Snowrope, and won many Military and Diplomatic victories. In the 1800s, the nation flourished even more, trading with many nations. However, in 1853, Great Prentain and Icence, decided to go to war over Krimea. The result was the Krimean War, which ended up in a stalemate due to the terrible leadership of the Prentish army, the fact Snussia hadn't fought for a long time, and the fact Icence was around about the same time getting its puppet state in Mexizo destroyed. During the rest of the 1800s, Snussia got better relations with the Prentish and Icench, and eventually, in the very early 1910s, the three allied together to make the Triple Entente, to counter the Triple Alliance by Germpengy, Osterria, and Litaly. When AW1 came, Litaly deserted the Triple Alliance for the Entente, and war ensured. The population of Snussia was fed up, due to the fact all the other nations in Snowrope were either Constitutional Monarchies or Republics, and Snussia was still an Absolute Monarchy. The Tsar, Nick the II, tried to make a Parliament, like the Icench king had in the 1780s, but it was too late. In 1917 the fed-up population had a Revolution and installed the Snussian Republic. However, the Snussian Republic turned into a Dictatorship, and in October, the Snowleviet Union toppled the Snussian "Republic". The Snowleviet Union was welcomed warmly by the exhausted population. The SU made peace with the Triple Alliance(Who were more like the Duo Alliance)a while after being founded. However, in 1918, they regained all the territory lost by the Peace Treaty. In 1924, Vladimir Venin died suddenly, and was replaced by Josef Stallin. Stallin lead the nation through his Four-year plans. In 1941, Germpengy under Adolphus Iceler invaded the Snowleviet Union. They pushed onto Nolvograd, but their plans for going north were disrupted when the Red Army suddenly started pushing them back. By 1945 the Red Army had reached Icelin, and with help from the Prentish and Antarcticans, had destroyed Icezi Germpengy. However, the Cold War soon started, with the Prentish and Antarcticans vs the Oarsaw Pact. Luckily, the Cold War never turned hot, not even in 1962, when the Clathalan Missile Crisis started and nearly resulted in the end of civilization. In 1991, a attempted coup was started by some penguins who wanted to install a Dictatorship. The only fatality in the coup, was anti-communist politician Boris Leltsin, who was shot off the tank he was making a speech on in Mosnow by the Dictatorial Forces. The coup ended up in the penguins involved being jailed, due to President Greyachev not wanting them to suffer the death penalty. In 1998, the Prentish changed from being pro-Antarctican to being Neutral and pro-Socialist, and so the Snowleviet Union and Prentain had good relations once again, which resulted in the USSR winning the Cold War. In 2001, Toddle Grey became the leader of the nation, and he lead the nation to become even greater. In 2009, the nation reached 24,000 Nuclear Weapons, and celebrated by promising to sign a treaty that meant it would only use the weapons if Nuclear Weapons had been launched against the USSR first. In 2010, further reforms were enacted, allowing for a freer market, becoming quite close to a Nordic model, but still with heavy regulations on Businesses. After Frost War II, the nation gained more SSRs. In 2014, the nation celebrated the start of AW1 by increasing its Military. As a result of this, by late 2014 the nation had the most powerful Military in terms of Naval and Ground Forces. List of SSRs *'Snowleviet Administration SSR' - Used for a wide range of purposes. Snowberia is used for practically nothing, while the far western parts are used for heavy farming, while the central parts are used up by Industrial towns. The area between the far western parts and the centre, is used heavily by Metropolises and Residential suburbs. Also named the Snussian SFSR(Snussian Snowleviet Federative Socialist Republic). Also contains the former Velarus SSR.' *'Lukraine SSR' - The Lukraine is practically the "breadbasket" of the Snowleviet Union, with most of the land being used for Farming. Liev, the capital, is a major cultural centre for the Snowleviet Union, being full of Theatres, and Monuments. *'Jeorgia SSR' - Jeorgia is mainly used for Industrial and Agricultural purposes, being used as a "secondary breadbasket", and being full of Industrial towns. Josef Stallin also came from here. *'Krimea SSR' - Krimea has been a SSR since 1923, when Venin gave it control over itself, due to the Snussian majority there, who didn't like being under control of the Lukrainian SSR. It is mainly used for Industrial purposes and Tourism, with the USSR building hundreds of Dacha's and "learning parks" for Chicks. The learning parks are for things like small railways, where Chicks can learn how to become a Train Driver when their older, to learn more about Learning Parks however, please scroll down to Education. *'South Litaly SSR' - South Litaly was gained after Frost War II, because the Litalian Government wanted to thank the USSR for helping them resist the Republican Bloc. *'Hunland SSR' - Hunland is used for Agricultural and Industrial purposes, with it being a "secondary breadbasket" and being used to produce Military Equipment for the Red Army. It was gained after Frost War II. Also used as a base for the Red Navy *'Bossnia SSR' - Bossnia was gained after Frost War II, and is used for mainly Industrial and Agricultural purposes. *'Battlesaw SSR' - Battlesaw is also used by the Red Navy as a Naval Base, due to its position which allows for open access to the waterways of Antarctica and Asiana. Many ports are also here, for trading purposes. The nations capital, Oarsaw, is heavily Industrial and Commercial. This nation was gained after Frost War II. *'Ternsia SSR' - Ternsia is mainly desert, and is used mainly for Trading purposes, due to its convenient position to easily get to the Asianan SSRs. In fact, some consider this nation part of Asiana, due to it's culture, and the fact its capital, Ternran, looks a lot like a Asianan city. *'Ternakstan SSR' - Ternakstan is used for agricultural purposes. It is also slightly Asianan in cultural terms. *'Mongpolia SSR' - Mongpolia is a Asianan SSR, and is used for Agricultural and Industrial purposes. Gained when Mongpolia decided to join the Snowleviet Union after suffering a wrecked economy. *'Central Ming SSR' - Ming joined the Snowleviet Union when the Communist Party of Ming decided they needed extra protection against a dictator like Pengkim. Central Ming is mainly Agricultural in most places, but in Cities, it is heavily Commercial, Industrial, and Residential. The gaining of this SSR caused a massive population boost. *'Lanchuria SSR' - Lanchuria was given special status as a SSR after Ming joined the Snowleviet Union, due to the non-Mingese majority. It is mainly used for Trading and Agriculture, and is also used as the base for the Red Navies Asianan Fleet. *'Chickey SSR' - Chickey joined the USSR in 1992, after its economy suffered badly. It's capital, Listanbul, is one of the biggest cities in Snowrope, with a gigantic population. Chickey is used mainly as a Industrial, Commercial and Residential SSR, having a massive population from it's capital. *'Valaska SSR' - Valaska is a SSR on mainland Antarctica. It was a colony of the Snussian Empire, until the USSR took over and made it into a SSR. It has a very low population, and is used mainly just for oil. *'East Clathala SSR' - A present from the USCA near the end of Frost War III, mainly for industrial purposes, consisting of some previous Antarctican industrial towns. *'Clathala SSR' - Requested admission during Frost War III, was accepted. Is a base for the Red Navies Antarctican fleet. Heavily industrialized, mainly used for Residential and Commerical purposes. *'Northern Archipelago SSR' - Consists of Shipwreck Island, Dinosaur Island, Swashbuckler Island, North Penguin Island, and South Penguin Island, this area is used mainly for Trading and Fishing purposes. Parts of the Red Navy are based here for defense purposes. Military The current Military is the strongest in Antarctica, in terms of Naval and Ground Forces. It also receives heavy funding from the Government. Army The Army, also known as the Red Army, or the Snowleviet Ground Forces, has round about 4,000,000 troops currently employed, most of which are Veterans. The Army is excellent, and is been famous for its victories in Frost War II, Frost War III, and Antarctic War II. Motorized Infantry is heavily used due to its practical usefulness. Weapons from the 20th Century are mainly used, but some 21st Century weapons are starting to be used in Elite Infantry units. The Army is also very powerful due to its tanks. Navy The Navy, also known as the Red Navy, or the Snowleviet Naval Forces, has round about 1,500,000 sailors. It is tied with the UK for #1 on the Top Navies of Antarctica chart. The Navy is very good, and receives a good amount of funding. It has bases in the Krimea, Battlesaw, Lanchuria, and Talinsgrad. Hunland also has a small amount of bases for easy access to the Western Snowropian waters. The nation also has hundreds of Nuclear Submarines for defense against Dictatorships and other threats. Aircraft Carriers are also widely common, as are Battleships. Air Force The Air Force, also known as the Red Air Force, or the Snowleviet Aerial Forces, has round about 1,750,000 pilots or other members of the Air Force employed currently. It is one of the best in Antarctica, and is very good. It receives a decent amount of funding, and has air bases all over the nation. It uses the Aircraft Carriers from the Navy. Some of the Fighter Planes have a range of 16,660 kilometres. Psychic Warfare The Military has a Psychic Warfare project, using special frequency ray guns projected from their Planes to deter morale. This has been under development since Chrushchev and Stallin's regimes. Transport Road Road travel is popular when by bus, but surveys show that pretty much none of the population own a car. Because of this, Buses are invested in heavily . Bus stops are placed apart from each other at a decent and reasonable distance, and Bus Terminals have been built since the 1970s with the aim to build centralized hubs for Regional and Intercity bus services. Railways Railways are popular, and Tram services have been established recently in many minor and major cities across the nation. The Trans-Snowberian Express is a good example of a mainline railway, and is the longest railway in the world. Metro systems have been established in major cities as a way to get around quickly underground, and a good example of one of these is the Mosnow Metro. The Mosnow Metro was partially designed by Prentish engineers who had worked on the extensions to the Snowdon Underground. Snowleviet High-speed Rail is currently one of the best railways in the world, with the fast trains operating on the Mosnow-Lostok (Trans-Snowberian) and Mosnow-St Paulsberg/Veningrad/Petrograd routes. Snowleviet Railways is currently the national railway company. Aeroplanes Aeroflop is the National Carrier. Aeroflop was founded in 1923, by the Snowleviet Government, due to the fact they needed their own national airline. The Nation's biggest and most popular airport is Mosnow Venin International Airport, which is serviced by the Mosnow Metro. Aeroplane travel is popular within the nation, and many Airlines service the various airports around the nation. Some Passenger Airliners have a range of 16,000 kilometres, which annoys Snowing and Icebus no end that Aeroflop isn't willing to share the blueprints of the planes that can fly that far, mainly because these planes are currently the only ones that can do a flight to the North Pole and then still have about 3,000 kilometres worth of fuel left. Water Water Transport is decent, with ferries operating out of the sea channels that lead to Petrograd, and ferries operating from Lostok to Jepen. Ferries and Cruises are common throughout the coastal areas, and Freight Traffic is very important for some parts of the nation. Government The Government is run off a Multiple-party system, though the Communist Party of the Snowleviet Union is always in power as the major positions. This slightly annoys some intergovernmental agencies no end, but the USSR doesn't exactly care much for them, to be honest. The Grey Family are currently the major political family, having previously been in major positions in power, and having avoided the Great Purges of Stallin, due to their ancestors efforts to "Run away and not come back to the Snowleviet Union until that fool is dead!". Current SSR Leaders *Overall - Toddle Grey *Snowleviet Administration - Toddle Grey *Lukraine - Trainsdeltic Grey *Battlesaw - Beanbag Tritrov *Krimea - Waddlev Grey *Hunland - Leonardo Grey *Bossnia - Georgiv Snowrov *South Litaly - James Tritrov' *Ternakstan - Dmitriy Icevoly *Ternsia - Dominik Konsoly' *Jeorgia - Valeriy Ternomin' *Central Ming - UNDECIDED *Lanchuria - UNDECIDED *Mongpolia - UNDECIDED *Chickey - UNDECIDED Crime Law Enforcement Law Enforcement is excellent, with a Police Force that upholds the laws of the nation. The Police Force isn't corrupt, mainly due to the fact that this is a communist nation, where they already have what they need. The Police are unarmed, but there are Armed Units to stop dangerous penguins, such as ones with weapons or have just committed a serious crime. Justice The Justice System is excellent, with cases usually taking less than a week. Judges are well-respected in society, and many Judges go on to be Professors of Law at Universities. Brand-new courts have been built in recent years. The Justice system is usually not clogged-up, because, well, we're talking about a nation with practically no crime here. Punishment Under some of the stricter regimes, like Stallin, cruel and harsh Punishments were common. However, since his regime ended, kinder punishments have been enacted. Currently, a Penguin would serve about 3 months in a Rehabilation centre (Yes, not a prison )for Robbery before coming out and committing no crimes due to the brilliant rehabilation system. However, for Traitors, Assassins, War Criminals, Chick Murderers, Serial Killers, Mass-Murderers, and horrific Murderers, they can be executed. Execution is usually by Beheading by means of Guillotine, or by Firing Squad or Hanging. Infrastructure Power Plants Power Plants are built all around the nation, with Nuclear Power Plants being common. However, since Nuclear Power Plants can be dangerous, the nation has been building Oil Power Plants and Wind Farms. The Power Plants are controlled by the Snowleviet National Grid. The Oil is sourced from the Northern Archipelago and other places around the Snowleviet Union. Water Water is abundant all around the nation. Water Treatment Plants have been built for decades now in attempts to increase the safety of the water in the places of the nation such as Snowberia and the Southern Areas, plus Mongpolia and Ming very recently. Plastic bottled water is also handed out by the Government for free at Aid Camps across the nation. Telephones Telephones are common, being used to contact one another when one does not wish to use Text messages, Emails, or one of the online voice chat programs funded by the Government. Telephones are also used by the Government for hotlines with other capitals, or demonstrated in the case of the Food Committee-Water Freight Committee hotline, to contact each other within the Government quickly. Computers Computers are well-received by the nation, having gone under reforms when the invention of the Internet was created. Computers are used to E-Mail each other, to chat online, or to simply browse the web. Computers are also used in Education commonly, with it being compulsory for chicks to not write things down(Unless in case of Spelling Tests)by flipper, and instead type on computers. This has been applauded by many important Creatures all over the world, for making sure that "The future generations are not educated using a dead way of writing!". Computers are also in heavy use within the Government, with nearly every single Committee of the Government having about 400 computers on average, or more. Electronic Gadgets Electronic Gadgets are well-loved by the nation, and many Electronic Gadgets are also made in the nation, such as the icePad or the Doors Phone. Houses have a average of 4 Electronic Gadgets or more. Pear Stores have opened in the nation throughout recent years, and some other businesses are opening Tech stores also, but still with tight regulations. The icePads success in the nation has been widely attributed to the fact it is used in Education as well as in personal residences. Culture Films Films are slightly popular in the nation, with a few movie studios in the nation. Mostly however, films are international films which have options to choose languages of the USSR. The Government is looking to attract more national based films, and so is granting amounts of Publes to Movie Studios from the nation that wish to make films that are interesting, and suitable for the population. Television Television is popular throughout the nation, with there being a wide range of interesting channels to watch. All sorts of shows are gaining popularity in the nation, with most of the population owning at least one TV in their household. As above, not many shows, programs, or Channels are being created, and the Government wants to change this by giving Publes and support to creatures who wish to make shows or programs in the nation. Official Television Channels *'Channel 1 - Snowleviet 1' - This channel is run by the Government as a News channel, showing creatures the latest news from around the nation. *'Channel 2 -' Snowleviet 2 - This channel is run by the Government as a Educational channel, with programs on about Educational subjects, going into how things work or other interesting things to watch. *'Channel 3 - Snowleviet 3' - This channel is run by the Government as a Entertainment channel, with drama shows on, or popular shows that are made in Prentain and the USCA and then translated into the languages of the USSR. *'Channel 4 -' Snowleviet 4 - This channel is run just like the Entertainment channel, but runs one hour behind the Entertainment channel so people who end up watching the show late, can simply just switch to this one. *'Channel 5 - Snowleviet Sports' - This channel is run by the Government as a Sports channel, showing foreign sports matches, world cups, and other sporty things. It can also feature documentaries on sports from time to time. *'Channel 6 - Snowleviet Cooking' - This channel is run by the Government as a Cooking channel. It features how to cook food, food competitions, foreign food competitions, and some documentaries on food from time to time. *'Channel 7 - Chick's Programs' - This channel is run by the Government for Chicks. It features shows for chicks, some of which are live-action, others of which are Computer-generated. It is adored by younger Chicks, but older Chicks don't adore it as much. Music Music is mainly classical or militaristic, due to the fact Imperial Snussia was full of composers, and the ones who were still alive at the time of the revolution, joined the Communist forces to write anthems and music for marches. Both sorts of composers are well-respected for their music, and receive reasonable salaries if they need the extra money. Concerts are well-attended, and music is used in the Armed Forces to keep up morale and to accompany the Red Army along when it is on parades or marches to the front. Literature Literature is common, with each household having a good collection of books. Public Libraries are common, with most of them having Internet Cafes in them somewhere. Authors often write good literature, and most citizens love reading before going to sleep at night. Personal Libraries are a common part of Dachas, where the owner of the Dacha and their family can read for a while every now and then. Famous books include How the Snow Was Tempered, and The Master and Pufflrita. Science-fiction has been popular since the late 1970s. Theatre Theatres are a important part of life, with many ballets and plays performed every day in major cities. Huge theatres are located in Mosnow and Petrograd/Veningrad, and are known for their grandeur architecture on the exterior and interior. There are also many Snowleviet plays, created since the 1920s, which are very popular indeed with citizens all around the nation. Art Art is well-respected in the nation, with artists doing their job reasonably and well. Art Galleries are all over the nation, allowing the public to look at art easily locally. Famous paintings however, are put on display at the Mosnow Snowleviet National Gallery. Art is also admired throughout the nation, and in education, there is a good amount of Art lessons, and in some cases, Chicks may go on school trips to Art Galleries or the old home of a famous artist. Mingese Art is also respected since Ming and Mongpolia became part of the USSR, having its own hall in the Mosnow Snowleviet National Gallery. Sculptures Sculptures are popular throughout major cities, with there being at least a few in every public area. Many famous Sculptures are located in the Mosnow Snowleviet National Gallery, and many famous Sculpture creators came from Imperial Snussia. These days, there is a good amount of Sculpture creators, who are experienced, which means that this sector of the Culture is doing well. Architecture Architecture has a wide range, with Stallinist architecture and Constructivist architecture being popular. Modern Communist and Socialist architecture is also increasingly popular, with many houses and towers being built in Modern Communist and Socialist styles. Imperial Snussian architecture is also impressive, with many buildings built in an Imperial Snussian style of architecture. However, many new styles are emerging, in the nation. Some areas of towns however, are built in an Old Prentish style of architecture. Cuisine In the nation, Gexonan and Prentish mixed cuisine is popular, with an example being the Banoffe Pie, which is usually served with Chocolate Ice Cream from Great Prentain, as a dessert in the nation. Classic Prentish cuisine is also popular, with Cauliflower Cheese & Sausages being a perfect example of that, and Corn Beef pie being another good example of Classic Prentish cuisine. Calzone, from Litaly, is also a popular dish in some parts of the nation, as well as in central city areas where aid carts can easily hand it out to passers-by, who can then easily eat it as they walk along. However, many traditional soups from the nation are also popular, and so are many traditional dishes and drinks. McFlippers In 1991, the nation shocked many other nations, by allowing a branch of McFlippers to open in Mosnow City Centre. Hundreds of thousands of creatures flocked to get this "marvelous new foreign food", with the queue stretching halfway across the City Centre and barriers had to be put up to prevent people from tripping and falling. Because the meals were so good, every single day for a week afterwards was nearly exactly the same. Daily Life Adults will usually wake up at 5:45 AM, and will start to check out the news and get themselves a small snack of a nice fish. Chicks will usually wake up 15 minutes later, and will usually do whatever they want until 8:00 AM, when they will go to school, unless it is a weekend, and they will do whatever they want until tea. The adult will take the chick to school if it is a school day usually and then come back home and go to work or stay at home if they are not working. At 1:40 PM, school will end for the Chick, and they will usually return home. Adults work timetables are set up so while one is at work the other is at home, if they have chicks. The other adult will return anywhere between 3:00 PM and 10:00 PM, depending if they are on a Late Shift or a Day Shift. At about 5:00 PM the Chick and the adults will have tea, before the Chick does whatever they want until 7:50 PM, when the family will all watch a film or play a board game together in the houses Living Room. Anywhere between 9:00 PM and 1:00 AM the family will go to bed. School days are Monday-Thursday, and chicks are off school on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Sport Sport is a good pastime for many creatures. Sports such as Chess are played by creatures. Once a school week, Chicks will have a 2 hour long lesson including Chess, however physical sports may be included for Chicks who wish to do physical sports as well or instead. Many sports arenas are around the nation, with a good example being the Mosnow Venin National Stadium for the Antarctic Games. The nation has been the host for the Antarctic Games a few times, and also spends lots of Publes on sporting equipment for schools and other establishments around the nation. Hobbies & Pastimes Chess is a popular pastime, as well as Computing and LEEGO. LEEGO is popular around the nation due to its "build whatever you want" abilities, and computing is very popular among younger generations. Chess is enjoyed by all sorts of ages, and Board Games are also enjoyed by creatures all around the nation. News & Press The nations national newspaper is called Pravla, and is published every single day, and is handed out for free at approximately 3:50 AM in the morning every day, to every citizen in the nation who subscribes at the nearest City Hall. However, online news is growing increasingly popular, since the establishment of www.snowleviet.gov.su, which has news sub-domains, such as www.snowpravla.gov.su, or www.snowsport.gov.su. However, news is usually strictly censored by the Government to not include anything deemed "Unsuitable for young chicks", or anything that is "Rebellion-inciting against the State", which Pravla doesn't publish anyway, due to its pro-Snowleviet attitude. Education Learning Parks Learning parks were first started in 1922, when a Communist Party member proposed the idea to Vladimir Venin. Venin agreed to the idea, and so hundreds were built all around the nation. The learning parks are still in use today, educating Chicks on how to become Train Drivers, Soldiers, Policemen, Fishermen, or any other job that they would like to be. Primary Primary School is usually liked by chicks, who go to school from Monday-Thursday, and start school at 8:00 AM. At 1:40 PM, school ends. Primary School has a wide range of activities for young chicks, with Computing and Creative "Writing" being the most important subjects. Mathematics is considered by the Government to be "not needed", due to the rise of online maths, but still educates Chicks who want to learn about it in Maths Clubs. Primary Schools have hard crack-down efforts on bullying, making it so bullies usually stop bullying straight away, for fear of a worse punishment by the school. The schools are practically run like Utopias, trying to be happy places for the Chicks to enjoy to learn at. Special-needs Chicks are provided with extra assistance and one-to-one teaching if it is needed. Breaktimes and Lunchtimes are long, with Breaktime lasting from 9:20-10:00, and Lunchtime lasting from 11:50 to 1:10. Schools are usually large, and have nice Swimming Pools and Gyms where chicks can learn Sports and Swimming. Overall, Primary School education is excellent, and a wide range of Extra-curricular activities are available in the Primary schools around the nation. University Universities are given heavy funding, with Chicks going to University at the age of 15 to "get into the workforce quicker, and to achieve their dream jobs easily". Many Universities are around the nation, with Mosnow Venin Grand Red University being the ultimate best university in the nation, and being the best in Antarctica in many subjects. Professors at University are usually well-educated, and have to have received good exam results to get their position, and high exam results to get promoted to an even better position in the University. The Universities are the location of many projects, and they were the hub for the Snowleviet Atomic Bomb project in the late 1940s. Healthcare Healthcare is well-funded, with there being many Hospitals all across the nation. There is a fully-nationalized health service, called the Snowleviet National Health Service (SNHS), and Doctors are well-trained, usually going to university and studying Medicine. Nurses and other hospital staff are also well-trained. Hospitals are divided up into different wards, which are controlled by Ward Sisters, or Brothers if they are male. Then, Nurses work in the wards, with Doctors working alongside them if needed. The average life expectancy is 83.3 years, however, most penguins live until their 90 or more. Medicine Lots of different medicines come from the nation, due to the fact the Government puts quite a lot of money into Healthcare. Lots of different medicine research centres have been set up around the nation, for Doctors and Professors to help in the research to create new medicines, update current ones, and strengthen current ones. Causes of Death *Old Age = 96% *Suicide = As of November 2014, less then 12 citizens have committed suicide in the past year. This is probably because of the wide range of Suicide Prevention systems around the nation. *Disease = 2% *Other = 2% Economy The Economy is good. There are Stock Exchanges in nearly every major city, and a good example of one would be Mosnow Trading Centre. Resources Copper, Silver, and other metals can be found in the mountains. There is a abundant supply of water in nearly every single SSR, meaning nobody goes thirsty usually. Lanchuria and Central Ming produce Industrial products from materials gathered in there and the Snowropian SSRs. The Asianan SSRs provide the Snowropian SSRs with products made from the resources gathered all over the place. Wood is also found in many places. The Nation also gets food from the Lukraine and the Asianan SSRs. The Nation has only a few fishing areas, however, the lack of fishing areas is made up for because of the fishing grounds off the Antarctic Peninsula that have been obtained. Trade The Nation trades with the United Republic of the Antarctic Peninsula regularly, and it also trades with other nations a lot. The nation mainly exports metals, wood, uranium, and water, and usually imports fish, crops, and bread. Electronic devices are made in Ming and the USSR also, and are then sent to shops in both the USSR and elsewhere to be sold. Science & Technology Science & Technology is well-funded, with many Government grants to Scientific institutions across the nation. Many Scientific Institutions have been built all across the nation since the 1930s. Snowleviet Atomic Bomb Project The Snowleviet Atomic Bomb project started in 1945 and ended in 1947, with a nuclear test in northern Snowberia. The Atomic Bomb project was mainly helped by spies in the Penghatten Project, and by scientists from the Germpengan Atomic Bomb project. Space Program The Snowleviet Space Program is excellent, being very large and being practically the best in Antarctica. Milestones include: *February 1930 - Snowleviet satellite Venin 1 goes into orbit.(First) *March 1933 - Snowleviet program gets first penguin into orbit.(First) *December 1936 - Snowleviet unmanned moon landing with Venin 2.(First) *November 1939 - First moon landing, joint with Gexon.(Joint-First) *September 1946 - Snowleviet establishment of Station Venin in Orbit.(First) *November 1954 - Establishment of a temporary moon base called Venin Moon 1.(Not First) Science in Education Science in education is good, with there being at least 2 hours of science a week. Science Homework goes home on the second Science lesson of the week. The curriculum covers a wide range of scientific topics. Technology in Education Technology is education is excellent, with Computers being used for all writing(apart from spelling tests), and icePads also being used for certain things, like making presentations easily for younger chicks who can't use the complicated programs on the actual computers, and so have to use tablet computers instead. There is at least 4 hours of Computing a week in schools, and there is no Computing homework apart from on special occasions, such as when a special topic is covered. Cities *Mosnow *Veningrad *Listanbul *Pecking *Shangice *X'yan Foreign Relations *'Gexon - Great!' The Lü Dynasty and the Grey Family have great relations. The two nations trade with each other often. Gexon sold 5 of its nuclear weapons to the USSR once. They swore to protect each other and provide aid in a conflict. *'Rockhopper Island - Great! '''The two protect each other, and trade a lot too. *'URAP - Great! 'The USSR helped URAP gain independence in the first place, and in return URAP gave them fishing grounds. The two trade a lot also! * 'Apple Island - Great! '''The two are great friends. Feel free to add your nations relations here! Trivia *If you haven't guessed, this is a parody of the Soviet Union. Category:Countries